1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transfer apparatus and a transfer method.
2. Description of Related Art
A transfer apparatus for transferring articles is used in a manufacturing line. An article transfer apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-225357 (JP 2011-225357 A) includes a pair of article holders provided to be able to move toward and away from each other. By driving the article holders by electric motors, respectively, the article holders are moved in an advancing and retracting fashion.
In the article transfer apparatus described in JP 2011-225357 A, the pair of article holders (hands) is respectively guided and supported by guide rails for advancement and retraction so as to be able to move. Then, a pair of electric motors for advancing and retracting movements moves the pair of article holders in an advancing and retracting direction. Further, the pair of article holders is guided and supported to be able to move in a breadth direction. An electric motor for toward and away movements allows the article holders to move toward and away from each other.
Further, a conveyer is provided between the pair of article holders. An electric motor for a conveyer drives and rotates the conveyer in a forward and reverse direction. The conveyer moves an article jointly with an advancing and retracting movement of the article holders. As stated above, in the article transfer apparatus described in JP 2011-225357 A, the electric motor for a conveyer, the electric motor for toward and away movements, and the pair of electric motors for advancing and retracting movements are provided.
A simpler structure for such a transfer apparatus is demanded. In other words, when appropriate transfer is carried out with a simpler structure, costs are reduced.